looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Granny
'''Emma "Granny" Webster' is sweet and kindly old lady with a spunky personality. She lives across the street from Bugs and Daffy with her clever pets, Sylvester and Tweety. Summary In Monster Talent, Granny made her first appearance, but it was a non-speaking role. She was playing the piano for the talent show contestants. Image:Snapshot20110726111416.png|Granny plays the piano at the talent show.|link=Monster Talent In Reunion, Granny appeared when Daffy was shouting in the street, but had no lines. In Devil Dog, Bugs and Daffy go to her house and question her about Taz, and if he belongs to her, however, she has difficulties understanding what they are saying, due to her hearing. Image:Snapshot20110626162933.png|Taz runs between Granny's legs.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163500.png|Taz returns, while Granny had talked with Bugs and Daffy.|link=Devil Dog She also appears in Eligible Bachelors where she bids 25 cents on Daffy Duck and tells him to clean the attic while telling him about how she was a very beautiful spy for the Allies in World War II and her first meeting with Tweety. At the end of the episode she admits she bid on Daffy for a person to talk to also. She is also shown to own the ''real Eiffel Tower in her yard which surprisingly no one notices, and the Eiffel Tower in Paris is a fake. Image:Snapshot20110708010046.png|Granny bids for Daffy.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010207.png|Granny tells Daffy to clean her attic.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010454.png|Young Granny's picture.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010505.png|Granny remembers when she was a beautiful Allied spy.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010511.png|A Young Granny beside the Mona Lisa.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010534.png|Young Granny receives information.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011211.png|Young Granny hangs from the Eiffel Tower.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011246.png|Tweety saves Young Granny.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Bachelors7.jpg|Granny tells Daffy is good to have someone to tell her experiences.|link=Eligible Bachelors ' yard sale.|link=Peel of Fortune]] Granny appears in Peel of Fortune at Bugs' yard sale. Granny asks if Bugs had an automatic carrot peeler. In Double Date, she appears singing in the Merrie Melodie, Be Polite and being assisted to walk across the street by Mac and Tosh. In the middle of the street, Mac finds a massage chair and they both massage Granny's feet. She is later seen strolling next to a man when Marvin sings. Image:Snapshot20110726100447.png|Mac and Tosh help Granny cross the street.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100455.png|Mac and Tosh massage Granny's feet.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100625.png|Granny walking next to a man.|link=Be Polite Granny makes a brief and non-speaking (she laughs, but nothing more) appearance in To Bowl or Not To Bowl. She has her own bowling team and at the end makes a strike - after taking a few hours to bowl. She reappears in Newspaper Thief where she goes to Bugs' dinner party. But not before Daffy comes to her house and says that he knows she's a thief, and Daffy suspects that she took his newspaper, and suspects Witch Lezah, Gossamer and Yosemite as well. Then at the end of the episode when everyone is yelling at Daffy she states that she likes Daffy due to him being exciting. After the end credits she takes Porky's place asking 'Is this the bathroom?' and Daffy replying "No! Go home!" Image:Snapshot20110807221728.png|Granny appears after the credits. Granny also appears in Sunday Night Slice, where she asks for a napkin, at Bugs' failing Pizzariba, and asks for a napkin and comments that the pizza tastes terrible. In You've Got Hate Mail, she and everyone else receives a hate-filled email from Daffy. Later, she comes to their house, socks him in the stomach, and abruptly and angrily leaves. Season 2 Granny makes her first Season 2 appearance in Bobcats on Three!, when she attends Bugs' party, and chats with Mac and Tosh. In The Grand Old Duck of York, Granny teaches Winnie Yang and Daffy piano lessons. Appearances Season 1 *105. Monster Talent (''debut) *106. Reunion *108. Devil Dog *110. Eligible Bachelors *111. Peel of Fortune *112. Double Date (Merrie Melodies) *113. To Bowl or Not to Bowl *114. Newspaper Thief *117. Sunday Night Slice *119. Off Duty Cop *122. Beauty School *125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *126. Point Laser Point Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three *202. You've Got Hate Mail *203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher (cameo in Merrie Melodies) *204. Rebel Without a Glove (cameo) *210. A Christmas Carol (cameo) *211. We're In Big Truffle (cameo) *212. Dear John *214. Spread Those Wings and Fly (cameo) *215. The Black Widow (mentioned) *217. Gribbler's Quest (cameo in Merrie Melodies) *218. The Grand Old Duck of York *219. Ridiculous Journey *224. Mr. Weiner (cameo) *225. Best Friends Redux (cameo) Trivia *Granny's real name is Emma Webster. In the original Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons, she was not known to have Emma as her first name, until the 1953 short "Hare Trimmed". *Granny is voiced by June Foray, the same person who voiced her in the original shorts from the 1950's to the 1960's. This makes Granny the only character to have the same voice actor for the original shorts and The Looney Tunes Show, as June Foray and Stan Freberg were the only two original voice-actors still alive at the time of production. This is also Foray's final performance for Granny before her death in 2017. *Granny is revealed to be 90 years old and was once a spy in World War II including how she have met Tweety in Eligible Bachelors. Gallery Sylvester, Tweety, and Granny.png|Granny together with Sylvester and Tweety. Snapshot20110807221724.png|Granny in the end credits. Lt_granny_174x252.png|Granny's Season 1 design. Category:Characters